


On Your Own

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Broadway, Death, Filk, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Loss, Parody, Singing, Song Parody, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry witnesses a death every year of someone that he cares deeply about, he realizes that it's up to him to defeat Voldemort once and for all. A song filk to "What You Own" from Rent.</p><p>We're dying in the Wizard World<br/>At the start of Voldemort's new reign<br/>We're dying in the Wizard World<br/>Won't somebody stop this pain?<br/>'Cause when you're living in the Wizard World<br/>At the start of Voldemort's new reign<br/>You're on your own</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> "On Your Own" Filked to "What You Own" from Rent by Jonathan Larson. I used the movie soundtrack, but the Broadway recording is the same. Originally filked January 2006.
> 
> For lyric purposes, no one is afraid to say Voldemort! Set roughly before the 7th year. Reflecting on the deaths of Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore, I used the people they were closest to in the song (Cho, Remus, and McGonagall respectively).

**HARRY**  
The Headmaster  
Godfather, friend  
Kind Hufflepuff  
All have met their end  
More will see this  
Now that he's come  
He's gonna  
Kill everyone  
  
We're dying in the Wizard World  
At the start of Voldemort's new reign  
We're dying in the Wizard World  
And ev'rything's gone insane  
Plus when you have to save the Wizard World  
Because you must stop Voldemort's reign  
You're on your own  
  
 **McGONAGALL:**  
Dumbledore has left the school  
 **LUPIN:**  
Sirius left me alone here  
 **HARRY:**  
I see my parents ev'rywhere  
 **CHO:**  
Cedric whispers in my ear  
  
 **McGONGALL:**  
So carry on for him  
 **LUPIN:**  
Just fake a smile 'til it breaks  
 **CHO:**  
Cry on and on  
 **HARRY:**  
What will it take?  
  
 **HARRY, McGONAGALL, LUPIN, and CHO:**  
We're dying in the Wizard World  
At the start of Voldemort's new reign  
We're dying in the Wizard World  
Won't somebody stop this pain?  
'Cause when you're living in the Wizard World  
At the start of Voldemort's new reign  
You're on your own  
  
One day the world is peaceful  
You feel love without the strife  
That person dies, you're back to life  
  
 **HARRY and LUPIN:**  
What was it about that night?  
 **CHO and McGONAGALL:**  
What was it about that night?  
 **HARRY, McGONAGALL, LUPIN, and CHO:**  
Happiness- 'til you came back down to earth?  
 **HARRY and LUPIN:**  
For once, it seemed like all would be right  
 **CHO and McGONAGALL:**  
For once, it seemed like all would be right  
 **HARRY, McGONAGALL, LUPIN, and CHO:**  
You never thought how much it'd hurt  
  
 **McGONAGALL:**  (at same time as Cho)  
Albus- I need you- I want you  
To help me- Tell me what  
To do!  
  
 **CHO:**  (at same time as McGonagall)  
Cedric- I want you- I need you  
I plead you- I need you  
Love you!  
  
 **LUPIN:**  (at same time as Harry)  
Sirius- why  
I'm the last Marauder  
It's ending like it started now  
Oh, why?  
  
 **HARRY:**  (at same time as Lupin)  
One scar glory  
Ends my story  
  
 **HARRY, McGONAGALL, LUPIN, and CHO:**  
Dying in the Wizard World  
At the start of Voldemort's new reign  
We're dying in the Wizard World  
To try and stop his game  
So if we've gotta save the Wizard World  
From the terror of Voldemort's reign  
We must survive  
We must survive  
And stay alive


End file.
